Et pourtant
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: Ce n'était pas une nuit normale. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se comporter comme ça. Et pourtant... OS PWP VK x SS


**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling, et je prie tous les soirs pour qu'elle ne voie jamais l'usage indigne que je fais de sa noble création...

**Note de l'auteure :** L'ennui est ravageur pour la santé mentale... La preuve ! Je m'ennuyais, ayant enfin fini tout mon travail urgent, et mon cerveau (le traître !) m'a soufflé : "Et si on faisait un petit lemon ?"

Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu oui, bien sûr. Et devinez quel pairing il m'a demandé dans la foulée ? Un petit Viktor x Severus... Si c'est pas de la folie ça !

Je précise que le rating n'est en rien exagéré, aussi bien pour la situation (non, on ne peut vraiment pas parler d'histoire là...) que pour le langage.

Si vous voulez quand même lire cette idiotie (dont je rejette la faute sur mon cerveau indigne), bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Vous croyez en la prédestination ? Moi pas. Je n'y ai jamais cru, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais cru en rien, sauf en moi. Jugez-moi orgueilleux si vous le voulez, mais j'ai au moins deux bonnes raisons de croire en moi. Je suis très puissant magiquement et je vole comme un dieu. En fait, il y en a une troisième, mais ce n'est pas le genre dont on se vante, du moins quand on a un minimum de classe.

Je disais donc que je ne crois pas en la prédestination, ni au destin, rien des ces idioties. Et pourtant… Quelle autre explication donner à la nuit dernière si ce n'est celle-là ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de me promener cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, c'est étouffant cette pièce où on était tous entassés. Dix hommes dans la même pièce, je vous laisse imaginer l'odeur parfois… J'étais donc sorti prendre l'air. Mais rester sur le pont du bateau ne suffisait pas cette nuit-là. J'ai descendu la rampe et je suis allé à terre. J'ai marché un moment autour du lac, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'air frais. Mes pas m'ont mené tout droit vers la porte du château, puis vers les cachots. Comme tous les élèves de Durmstrang, c'était l'endroit de Poudlard qui me semblait le plus familier, peut-être celui où je me sentais le mieux. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est étonnant que personne ne m'avait intercepté plus tôt.

Mais je m'étais fait attraper à rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, et tout Viktor Krum que je sois, ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour le professeur Severus Rogue. Il m'a demandé très courtoisement si je cherchais à obtenir une retenue. En des circonstances normales, sa voix m'aurait paru glaçante sans le moindre doute. Mais ce n'était pas une nuit normale. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais sa voix basse et menaçante a fait remonter des frissons le long de mon dos qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de la peur.

Ce n'était pas une nuit normale, et je n'étais pas normal non plus. Ce qui était encore moins normal, c'est que quand je l'ai plaqué rudement contre le mur des cachots pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Severus Rogue se soit laissé faire. Oh non, n'imaginez surtout pas qu'il s'est soumis, comme n'importe laquelle de ces mijaurées qui voudraient que je les prenne pour un vif d'or ! Severus Rogue n'est pas homme à se soumettre, mais il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il aurait pu. Peut-être même qu'il aurait dû. Mais non. Il a laissé mes lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes, a agrippé mon cul à pleines mains avant d'engager un combat buccal et labial en règle avec moi. Ce n'était pas doux, ça n'aurait pu l'être, même dans ces circonstances étranges. C'était brutal, agressif, passionné, viril, démesuré. Un simple baiser qui prenait tout à coup des allures de combat des titans. Nos lèvres se meurtrissaient, nos dents s'entrechoquaient, nos langues se battaient furieusement. L'une de mes mains parcourait ses flancs et le haut de ses cuisses de caresses brutales tandis que l'autre s'emmêlait dans ses longues mèches noires sans aucune douceur. Je le maintenais fermement contre le mur de mon torse et de mes hanches, ou plutôt, je l'écrasais contre le mur de tout mon poids, l'une de mes jambes glissée entre les siennes, ce qui fait que lui aussi avait une jambe glissée entre les miennes. Ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses avec force, m'obligeant parfois à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Les frottements rudes qui en résultaient au niveau de notre entrejambe étaient tout simplement divins.

À un moment, je tirai violemment sur ses cheveux pour lui faire renverser la tête en arrière et exposer son cou. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre un premier coup de dents sur la gorge d'albâtre que je me retrouvai étrangement dans une position diamétralement opposée à ma position initiale. Soudain, c'était moi qui étais plaqué contre le mur, soulevé du sol, mes jambes calées autour des hanches de Rogue. Comment il avait fait pour inverser nos positions, m'écarter les jambes, me soulever et m'épingler contre le mur en moins d'une seconde, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Au moins, il n'avait pas réussi à m'enlever mon pantalon en plus de tout ça. Car non, je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire prendre contre un mur de pierre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire prendre du tout. Je luttai pour remettre mes pieds au sol, pour le faire lâcher prise, mais malgré son apparence maigre, il est fort le bougre !

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les frictions entre nos corps s'intensifiaient, et que sa bouche martyrisait mon cou et mon oreille droite, ma résolution faiblissait. Ce n'était pas une nuit normale.

J'ai quand même réagi quand il a fait disparaître mon pantalon. Et pas seulement parce que c'est de la triche et que j'aurais bien voulu savoir comment il aurait fait pour se dépêtrer avec mon pantalon tout en restant entre mes jambes et en continuant à me porter. Car bien sûr, si la position avait changé même de manière infime, j'en aurais profité pour me libérer et attenter à son pantalon. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais aucune intention de me faire prendre, et lui avait très clairement l'intention de m'enculer, et pas plus tard que sur-le-champ.

Il m'a arraché le boxer qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire disparaître avec mon pantalon, ce qui m'a valu un vif inconfort passager du côté de mes testicules. Il a fait taire mes protestations d'un baiser douloureux et d'une rapide branlette avant de baisser sa braguette.

Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Je savais que ce serait brutal et douloureux. Et pendant que j'essayais de me faire à l'idée, la peur envahissant lentement mais sûrement mon esprit, il me fixait. De ses yeux noirs pleins de désir et de bestialité. Je l'ai fixé en retour. Nous nous sommes fixés dans les yeux, pleins de désir et de défi, pendant qu'il poussait lentement en moi. Son avancée lente et régulière, douloureuse, ma respiration de plus en plus saccadée, à contretemps des battements effrénés de mon cœur, sa respiration lente, profonde mais haletante. Le triomphe dans ses yeux. La douleur dans les miens.

Quand il a donné son premier coup de reins, ses yeux vrillés aux miens et ses ongles enfoncés dans mes fesses, les irrégularités des pierres du mur se sont imprimées dans mon dos, mes épaules, mes reins. J'ai resserré mes jambes autour de lui, de toutes mes forces. J'ai à nouveau tiré sur ses cheveux pour exposer son cou, et cette fois j'ai pu plonger mes dents dans la peau de sa gorge, pendant qu'il plongeait furieusement sa queue en moi.

Les va-et-vient étaient frénétiques, bestiaux, mes morsures l'étaient aussi. Mon orgasme eut le goût de son sang. Le sien nous fit tomber sur le sol froid des cachots.

Cette nuit était étrange, rien du tout cela n'aurait dû être.

Et pourtant… La nuit dernière, je me suis fait enculer contre un mur de pierre. Et j'ai adoré ça.


End file.
